the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:House of Truth / House of Hieroglyphs/@comment-5919015-20130111025949
Here is my review of this episode: Ok so it was so sad when Fabian read the letter from Nina. I was happy we at least got an explanation. But I was shocked when I found out Nina and Eddie can't be together or else terribe things would haappen. I hope Fabian will get better. Even though Fabina is over, he will move on someday.But this show is going to lose a bunch of viewers. I liked how everybody tried to make him feel better, especially Joy. Maybe Jabian will happen this season, who knows? I think it's sweet that he doesn't want to do Sibuna w/o Nina but he still should do the mystery. And I loved it when Victor called Nina "his American girlfriend" and "a bad influence". Yeah right, Victor's the bad influence. Patricia is getting on my nerves. I don't hate her but the way she treated KT. First she asked KT "hey do you like Eddie?" and KT says no. If I were Patricia, I'd understand the curiosity but that's really none of her business. She shouldn't be getting involved in KT's personal life just to get back at her boyfriend. She still likes Eddie smh, she doesn't need to pretend with this "I don't care" facade. I really got annoyed when she tells Eddie she's not interested. UhOH Patricia don't start drama, like seriously. Patricia should have listened to both Eddie and KT when she said she didn't write the letter but I don't know why Eddie would say "Yeah KT kinda helped me write it". KT did help him but it was indirectly. She didn't actually write it. I'm kinda glad someone poured liquid on Patricia for once. She needs to learn to take what she dishes out imo. There's no reason for Patricia to be jealous of KT and Eddie hanging out together. Anyone could see they're not doing anything romantic and KT just needs Eddie's help. And Eddie has a right to hang out with whoever he wants, w/o Patricia holding grudges. I really look forward to the future Patricia and KT interactions. I can't believe Ms. Denby is the Keeper. I knew it all along. She was the one with a head. I knew there was something off about her, that she was working with Victor, I just wondered how. She seems like an interesting woman, but I thought she was making a big deal out of the family tree. Who cares if Mr. Sweet catches someone with a family tree? Victor was really serious in this episode. He's really getting more smart about the kids' tricks lol. He thought Amber took his parcel and she tells him it's in the trash but how desperate for him ti look in the trash? He's really obsessed with this parcel thing. He suspected Fabian which I thought was clever on his part, then Eddie creates a diversion and lies and says he has the package. I didn't think it was smart for him to stay behind and not follow him. Victor has gone mad. He suspects that Mara has the bracelet. He's way off and she has nothing to to do with the mystery. I feel bad for her. When Joy lost her family tree, I thought it was significant. Maybe one of the teachers took because they thought she is the Chosen One. Who knows? KT's moon key, wow, I was worried when Victor confiscated it, but I'm glad that she got it back. I hope Eddie and KT can get deeper into the mystery. I liked when Victor said he was going to make Eddie's life miserable. he already does that. Victor confiscates a lot of things, especially in this episode like Amber's phone and KT's key.The cliffhanger at the end...Ms. Denby is going to catch them. They're going to get her sun key. I wonder how she has it. I really liked the Jara moments in this episode, but Alfie kept ruining them. He needs his own life lol. And Alfie shouldn't have lied to Amber about the bracelet. Glad he's being honest with her but he should have told her about fashion school. He at least owes her honesty. It broke my heart when Amber told him "I don't know you anymore". And I liked when Victor said "Corbierre is a RAVEN" and Alfie said "Crow's Digest". Oh wow so intense, but this woman, Ms. Denby seems so evil. Uhh Willow is just weird. Jerome was like "who the heck is she?". I don't know her relevance at this point.